Katsuya X Jushiro
by katsuyawhiteside
Summary: Katsuya has been away from the soul socity for 9 years then she came back. Jushiro was happy until he heard 'Mom can I go to bed. The funny thing is he didn't have a child with Katsuya, or so he thought. No shinagami Only normal people. M in later chaps.


A/N Well, second story. This is Jushiro Katsuya story. Don't bother looking for 'Katsuya' she is made up. If I ever call her Katsutae that is only cuz it is my password for… um prank emailing. Anyway, I am writing this for my English class (this one will be less censored) obviously.

Disclaimer I don't own Bleach.

How this works The soul Society is Katsuya's fathers business

At the Start they are

Katsuya 10 She has Orange hair (Ichigo's color) And Blue eyes.

Aizen 10 Has brown hair

Jushiro 16 has short-ish white hair

Yamamoto is Katsuya and Isshin's father.

Blablabla Ages will not add up.

START.

"Katsuya-chan" Jushiro yelled "Katsuya"

"What?" came the reply from a small girl with orange hair.

"What are you doing out here?"

"Um, well Aizen fell asleep on my lap so…I am stuck." The girl concluded. Jushiro saw and walked over to her and took a seat.

"So what are you guy's doing out here?"

"Well, this is Aizen's hideout, he showed it to me, oh he is waking up!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~6 years later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Aaah, Jushiro what lingerie would be better?" Katsuya said as she rushed out of her closet, in only black lingerie. "Black or Red?"

"What the Fu" Jushiro started to say, " this is your first date with Aizen, what do you expect to do?"

"Well I just want to look cute." She said in all honesty.

"I don't care." Jushiro said as he marched her straight into her closet and some clothes for her, after a small dispute, she ended up wearing black jeans, jean jacket and a black wife beater.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~1 hr later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Thank you," Katsuya & Aizen said to the Italian waiter who handed them their pasta with extra sauce.

'Wait a minute,' Katsuya thought, 'Isn't pasta and sauce one of the worst things to eat on a first date?'

"What's wrong?" Aizen asked, worried about the expression on her face.

"Umm, Oh, N-n-nothing," Katsuya stuttered. She looked around to find a pair of chopsticks.

Aizen took note of this and said, "You use a fork."

"How?

Aizen scooted over and picked up her fork and held her hand with the fork.

"How do you not know how to use a fork?"

"Well, you know my father, he really dislikes all western things. So I grew up using chopsticks.."

"Ha, ha!" Aizen laughed.

"That's not funny." Katsuya cried.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~2 hrs & a dinner later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Katsuya and Aizen were walking in the park admiring how big and gorgeous the moon is, until Katsuya realized that they were walking alone at 11:00 at night. She knew her curfew was 3:00 a.m., but she didn't really want to stay out that long. But…. They sat on a bench.

"Ne, Katsuya." Aizen said.

"Yes."

Aizen was about to say something, but they both heard someone shout.

"Katsuya!" a booming voice said.

They both snapped up.

"Katsuya!" a voice recognized as Jushiro's came again.

"Yes." Katsuya squeaked, but kind of relieved.

"There you are." Jushiro said now coming into view.

"Why are you here?" Katsuya asked. "My curfew does not end for another hour or two."

"I am sorry, but your father told me to come and get you!"

"Oh!" Katsuya said, somewhat disappointed. "He is so over-protective." She laughed.

"Well, I am sorry, Aizen, your date is to be cut short." Jushiro smirked, outside of Katsuya's view, but Aizen saw it. Aizen glared back (A/N the rivalry is on).

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Many dates later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Katsuya sat in her room thinking. She had gone on five dates with Aizen, Jushiro had interrupted all.

'It was due to my father. Right?' Katsuya thought. She did not have a mother to talk this over with.

'Dad is so over protective.'

~~~~~~~~~~~The next day (her father's mind)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

'Six dates with Aizen. Six dates!' Yamamoto thought. 'This is unacceptable. I won't allow it.' Yamamoto was a man of Japan. He did not like foreign culture and marrying a man of choice was very foreign to him. He went through all the people he trusted, he came up with Jushiro Uketake.

~~~~~~~~~~~In a big meeting room~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Katsuya sat on the opposite side of her father and her brother, Isshin, who was crying (anime style). She was clueless as to why. Jushiro was sitting next to her, he seemed rather calm. Then it dawned on her.

"Katsuya, Jushiro, you are now engaged." Yamamoto said.

Katsuya was quite surprised. Yamamoto left.

~~~~~~~~In a random hallway with Jushiro and Aizen~~~~~~~~~

"You planned that. Didn't you, you bastard!" an angry Aizen yelled.

"I was planning nothing, it was all the old man Yamamoto." Jushiro calmly replied with a smirk.

"Dammit, I'll never allow you to have her!" Aizen yelled. (Corny, I know, but we need progression.)


End file.
